Amazing Fantasy
by Tomzilla99
Summary: Spider-man trying to stop yet another one of the Jackal's plans. While there he battles a new enemy and gets stuck in another dimension where he meets a woman named Lightning, and go through one of the most dangerous adventures of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: well here it is, I'm not sure if I'm the one to do a Spider-man and Final Fantasy crossover. If I'm not well then okay then. But if I am, bet you didn't see this coming. I hope you read this and continue to the chapters ahead. Also, Civil War, One More Day, Superior Spider-man and whatever the hell also came in that time didn't happen.**

**First Question: Now I know that this is my story, but I want to know from you, the viewers, if I'm allowed to change most of the original story for Final Fantasy 13.**

**I might do it anyway so don't be surprised if I do, but I would like to hear from you too.**

**Enjoy the first chapter of...**

**Amazing Fantasy 13**

* * *

**Spider-man trying to stop yet another one of the Jackal's plans. While there he battles a new enemy and stuck in an other dimension where he meets a woman named Lightning Farron, and go through one of the most d****angerous** a**dventures** of their lives.

* * *

Peter Parker the Amazing Spider-man was on his way to stop yet another one of his villain's plans. A tip from Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat led him to one of the labs of his villain known as the Jackal. What was supposed to be a simple Super Villain battle has now taken a turn for the worst.

"RAGH!" Spidey cried as he was thrown across the room.

"Oh I just love when a plan comes together don't you all?" The villain known as the Jackal laughed as looked at the situation. He then turned to a group of villain that consisted of Mysterio, Boomerang, Hammerhead, Electro, Scorpion, Shocker, Vermin, The Spot, Hydro-man, Swarm, and Rhino with a frown "I said, 'I love when I plan comes together don't you'?" He repeated and the other villains in fear, nodded fast hoping not to heighten the Jackal's temper. The Jackal smirked evilly. "That's better." He then looked to his left and saw Alistair Smythe, Grizzly, and Tarantula, hovering and walking over to him with bowl of popcorn.

"Here's that popcorn you wanted." He said smirking.

"Oooohhh, thank you Alistair." Jackal said before looking at the fight that was occurring.

Spidey was punched yet again and was launched to the ground. He slowly stood up as his attacker threw another punch at him, but this time Spider-man stopped the attack and kicked the attacker back. The attacker regained balance and a light started to glow behind him revealing who the attacker was. He wore a Japanese ninja like outfit; it was black with some yellow lining on it, with some very dark green pieces of armor on the wrists, legs, and shoulders. He carried several weapons like a pair of katana, a nunchuck, a bow staff with a blade on one end, combat knives; two Desert Eagles. He was known as Ronin

"Dr. Warren, the machine, its working!" the Villain known as Mendol Stromm announced.

"Excellent! Excellent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love my life!" Jackal sang, while dancing around.

Ronin unsheathed his swords and charged at Spider-man who dodged and looked at the machine behind him and came up with an idea. This was apparently some kind dimensional gate portal and the Jackal was planning to find and work with alternate versions of himself. Nothing good can come with that. He looked back at Ronin, knowing he didn't have much time left, had to think fast. Ronin charged at Spider-man again. While he didn't know him, Spidey knew Ronin was smart enough to know what he was planning if he moved, so decided to take it head on. Ronin shoulder slammed into Spider-man, sending them both straight at the machine, and tried slashing Spidey with his swords.

"Ronin, watch where you're slamming into things! This is why I don't buy my henchmen pets!" The Jackal shouted. Sparks and electricity started shooting out machine, but Ronin didn't stop there. He tried slashing at Spider-man who moving his head making Ronin hit his swords at the machine, slicing shreds of it apart. Suddenly a vortex of air burst from it sending both Spider-man and Ronin across the room. Everyone one turned to the machine and saw a ball of energy started forming and growing, and suddenly it exploded causing the sphere to expand and cover the entire room in a white void as the building started to come apart. Some of the super villains made a break for it while others could just stare. Spider-man got up, shook his head and looked at the situation and decided it was time to leave. He jumped in the air only to have someone grab his foot and toss him to the ground. He looked to see Ronin standing above him. Spidey kicked him back and jumped to his feet.

"You idiot, look around you! The whole building is coming down! And there's a ball of energy about to hit us that will either kill us, or send us to god knows where!" Spider-man shouted at the ninja.

"So? that's not my problem!" Ronin shot back.

"What do you mean it's not your problem?! If we don't leave, there's a chance we could die here!"

"Fine, then! Who cares, as long as I get what I want!" Ronin declared leaping at Spider-man. Ronin delivered a punch to Spidey's face, to which Spider-man returned with an uppercut to Ronin's jaw. Ronin stepped back and threw a kick to Spider-man's right side, directly in the ribs, and Spidey swore he felt them crack. Ronin then spun around and continued his assault with a karate chop to Spidey's left side, and elbowed the back of Spider-man's head. Spider-man hissed in pain, spun around kicking Ronin's chest sending flying, but Spider-man didn't stop there and shot a web line at Ronin's foot and pulled him back throwing multiple punches at Ronin's face, chest and gut. Ronin stumbled back and Spider-man threw another kick at the left side of Ronin's face. Ronin hit and almost immediately stood back up and slammed into Spider-man and threw him on the ground hard. The energy mass closing in on them, and they both knew that they couldn't escape it now, so in one last move to end things, the two charged, Spider-man reared his right fist back while Ronin reared his left fist. Both punches were launched forward, but however both fits missed one another and they both struck each other in the face. Time seemed to slow down as the two stepped away from each other and turned to see the void right at them. Ronin stood up straight and simply waited, looking at the masked ninja, knowing what went through his head Spider-man tried to move but he was too tired. The two just stared at the light heading towards, uttering no words as the light of energy covered them, and after that, the rest of the building collapsed and the energy faded away. And, the spider, the ninja and whoever else was inside, vanished.

A good few minutes followed after that, and the Superhero teams known as The Avengers, and The Fantastic Four came on the scene.

"Alright, Reed, Tony, give it to me straight." The Living Legend known as Captain America said. Tony Stark aka Iron man turned to him, while Reed Richards aka Mr Fantastic continued to investigate.

"Well, there was indeed a dimensional gate opening in this location; problem is whatever was inside this building seems to have been absorbed by an overload." Iron man explained. Both looked at Hulk and Thor moving the ruble around searching.

"Hulk no see bug man anywhere." The gamma being said still searching for Spider-man.

"Aye, let us just hope we can find our comrade." Thor spoke.

"Okay, but happens if we don't find him?" Hawkeye asked leaning on his bow next to Wasp and Yellow Jacket.

"Then that will prove that he must have been sent to another dimension... assuming that the gate didn't close right on him, thus tearing him apart." Reed stated earning a slap at the back of the head from the invisible woman.

"Yeah I don't think webs would easily go down from something like this." Johnny Storm the Human torch brought up while flying.

"Ya, I have to admit, mach stick has a point. In fact I'd say webs has walked through more dimensions then we have." The Thing said.

"Well let's focus on the task at Hand and find any survivors. Finding Spider-man is top priority however." Captain America said. The others nodded and continued their search. Captain America looked up at the sky and everyone had the same thought on their minds.

Where is Spider-man?

* * *

**Unknown Location:**

He didn't know where he was. He just floated in an unknown space, his body motionless. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his entire body was covered in a golden glow, and it looked like he really was in space. However when his body floated near one of the stars, he saw images from it.

'Wait... is that me?' Spidey thought as he looked at what looked like a dark looking Spider-man in the 1930's. Suddenly, Spider-man figured out something.

'_The Jackal's portal, this whole space, that's it, these aren't stars, there dimensional windows. And this must be a nexus. An area between the Multiverse. Alright while that's pretty cool, where's the window to my dimension?'_ Spider-man thought again. If he could move his body he would. But it seemed that he was on a random course to wherever he ends up. While floating, he came across several other windows showing other alternate versions of himself, and strange other windows showing others universes like turtles with multi colored headbands, carrying ninja weaponry, a universe where a man in a white hood, with a blade on his wrist jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a universe where a young man carrying a laser sword fights an empire, a universe where a bold monk boy could control Water, Earth, Fire, and what looked liked Wind, and several other universes that were both different and interesting from his own. But the problem is he couldn't find his! And he still couldn't move! Then saw light coming into vision, and for a moment he thought he was dying, but then came to another thought.

'_Oh, god... I'm about to crash right in to one of the windows, aren't I?' _he thought, and at that moment he felt like his body just smashed through glass and a white light covered his vision. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness but before he did he tried to recall the events that lead him here.

'_Okay, how did I get into this mess again?'_

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Aww... really Cat, again?" Spidey complained taking a bag of diamonds off her hands, and she just smiles._

"_Well, it was the only way I could get in contacted with you." Black Cat replied innocently, with her usual smile._

"_I have a phone you know."_

"_Yes, but my way is more fun."_

"_*sigh* Is there a reason you called me here?"_

_Her face turned serious slightly surprising Spider-man. "Spider, I heard rumors that a bunch of your D-list Super Villains have joined up and are working together."_

"_...Well can't I'm happy about that, but that's not where the seriousness is coming from is it?" Spidey said, narrowing his eyes. He knew Black Cat, and even though that D-list enemies were annoying at times and working together could be a somewhat problem, but he knew that even they couldn't bring this kind of seriousness in her._

"_Well not only did I hear that apparently some super villains are for him. But..."_

"_But?"_

"_Spider... I-It's the Jackal. He's back." Cat said. Spider-man walked over to the edge of the building in deep thought. Miles Warren, the Jackal. He was once Spider-man's collage professor until he went mad, obsessed with the idea of cloning which led to cloning Spider-man's first love Gwen Stacy, in the end of that all it did was leave a great pain in Spider-man's heart. And then there was the birth of both of his clones, Ben Reilly, and Kaine. Ben is a lot like him in which he calls himself the Scarlet Spider, problem was couldn't call him for help because he was out town trying to make his own life. Kaine, a killer of the most deadly, who lived the life Spider-man would have lived if he had become evil after his Uncle Ben was murdered, however Spidey started to notice a change in Kaine, so much so that Kaine had disappeared. And seeing the pain the Jackal caused them, caused yet another pain for Spidey. But there was one more crime the Jackal committed that Spider-man dared not speak of._

"_You're sure about what you heard cat?"_

"_No, but who else do you know has green fur all over his body and wears a trench coat?"_

"_Good point. Okay look, I'll handle it, don't worry about it."_

"_Are you sure about going it alone Spider?"_

"_Absolutely. The more people I can keep away from Jackal, the better. Besides, it's better no one sees this."_

"_Spider, what are you going to do when you find Warren?" Black Cat asked fearing the answer. However Spider-man gave no response at first and walked to the edge of the building, then spoke._

_"What I do everytime I fight him. Beat him, and throw him in jail. That's all there is to it."_

"_Spider wait, there's something else you should know."_

"_All right, what is it Cat?"_

"_I'm not sure if you know, but some weirdo calling himself Ronin is one of villains joining his the Jackal's little group."_

"_Ronin? The rumor about some shadow picking off all the crime in New Jersey?"_

"_Well apparently he's not rumor, nor is he a shadow, seeing how most crooks are afraid to step out their doors."_

"_*sigh* Okay, here's what we'll do, I'll go what the Jackal's planning while you head over to the Avengers and tell them about what you heard." Spidey said. Black Cat nodded and smirked while giving him a blow kiss and jumping off the building and Spider-man did the same. As swung through the city, there were many thoughts running through his head._

'_If I know Warren, he's probably expecting me; he'll want to make this classic and nostalgic. He's no doubt gone back to his original lab. And Warren, you better watch your back. Because today, I'm going to be the one haunting you.' Spider-man thought to himself. Because when it came to the Jackal, there were no jokes, no banter, no allies, and no holding back._

_He swung for a few minutes until he reached an old looking building. He landed next to the skylight opening and was about to open it when he suddenly heard beeping sounds and his Spider Sense went mad and the area around him exploded and he fell into the building. As hit the ground, he saw a lot of his D-list villains and the Jackal giving him his evil smile. and saw the one known as Ronin step forward._

'_Yep, this is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

**Flashback End**

'_Oh yeah, that's how.'_ Spider-man thought one more time before slipping into unconsciousness, and he fell into an unknown dimension. And who knows what adventure is in store for the web swinging Amazing Spider-man.

* * *

**Author's Notes, PLEASE READ!: Okay, that was the first chapter to a story I'm not sure how will turn out. But like I said, I'm probably the first one to think of something like this, so tell me what you think. If there are any questions please feel free to ask.**

**Also to those who remember my Superior Spider Team story, on chapter three I left a vote for you to pick which story you want to see. In other words, I am writing the name and summery for a few possible stories I'm planning to write and would like to know which one you would like to see written. So without farther delay, here they are.**

**Here are the possible future stories**

_**-Avengers: Injustice**_

_The Avengers are in the middle a battle with some Super Villains and stopping Carnage from detonating a nuke in New York when suddenly some of the Avengers are teleported to another universe where they meet a hero known as Batman who explains his world is now under the control of former hero now tyrant Superman. __**(Avengers and Injustice: Gods among Us crossover)**_

_**-Avengers Vampire War**_

_Several S.H.I.E.L.D agents have gone missing around England and Nick Fury has asked the Avengers to investigate a cave in Sherwood where the agents have disappeared and while there they find a woman who possesses a powerful object called an Elder Scroll. __**(Avengers and Elder Scrolls crossover)**_

_**-Mighty Defenders**_

_New heroes are appearing and new villains are rising. Nick Fury sends Maria Hill to try and recruit them to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Can these new heroes work together to stop these new threats? Or will they tear each other apart? __**(Marvel)**_

_**-Almost Got Him**_

_Several Spider-man villains get together for a game of poker and tell their stories about how they almost got Spider-man._ _**(Spider-man)**_

**If you want to see any of these, put it in with the review or PM me. Be sure to tell me what you think of the idea for this story. Like I said, I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to try a Spider-man and Final Fantasy crossover, so try and go easy on me alright.**

**That's all I have to say, and don't forget to review.**

**No I'm serious, review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: okay here is the next chapter for this story. I'm actually surprised how popular this story is becoming. And the question of the day is, are you ready to venture through the unknown? Where a man from another world? The very first Spider-man and Final Fantasy crossover? Well alright then, let us begin.**

**Ok so anyway, I really want to thank you all for the support, and you won't be disappointed. And to the stories you voted for and wanted to see, I'll see what I can do because there are a few other stories I want to work on and finish. But until then, here the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurry. He shook his head, groaned and sat up.

'_Oh man, what hit me?'_ he thought to himself _'I remember... wait was it all a dream?'_ he checked his surroundings and saw he was sitting on a roof. He quickly reached for his face and thankfully found he was still wearing his mask. _'Did I fall asleep on the job again? Aunt May would kill me if she saw this.'_ He started to stand up so he could figure out just what was going on. _'Alright time to- RAGH what the Hell?!'_ his entire body was suddenly overwhelmed with pain. He quickly grabbed onto the right side where his ribs are. He breathed heavy and tried to figure out what happened. His mind was racing until a certain memory came to mind.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Ronin stepped back and threw a kick to Spider-man's right side, directly in the ribs, and Spidey swore he felt them crack._

* * *

_**Flashback End:**_

'_That' right, the Jackal, the portal, Ronin, all of it... all of it was real.'_ Spider-man thought as he painfully stood up_. 'Alright, then if that Nexus was real, then it most have put me in a different dimension. Ok now, where am I'_ Spidey started limping his way to the edge of the roof to find he was standing on a house in a town next to an ocean. He looked down and some people walking down where similar yet different clothes to that of his own dimension. Even though this world looked and seemed interesting, but he had to find a way back home, and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Spider-man was thankful that it was a town with small buildings due to the fact that he couldn't web swing in his current condition. He stopped for a moment as a certain thought came to mind.

"...I have no idea where I'm going..." He sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Suddenly something caught his attention. He looked down and saw a woman with pink hair walking down an empty street, and this caused Spidey to think...

'_Pink hair? ...Nothing against this world's style but right now I feel like I just landed in an anime, or a Japanese video game. Either one wouldn't surprise me.'_ He thought as he also took in what she was wearing. Some of it he could make out but most of it, he couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. He then saw the woman pass by two guys who eyed her and followed after her.

'_Ah, nuts.'_ Spidey shook his head, and went to stop them before they could attack the woman.

* * *

Lightning. That's what she called herself for a good portion of her life, to a point where it became her real name. Right now however, you could call her annoyed, because that's what she was right now. Her sister, Serah is continuing to date Snow, who Lightning doesn't like at all. At the same time it seemed Serah was hiding something from her, and that bothered her, and then there was Psicom and while she wouldn't say it, she was worried about what Psicom was up to, seeing as some of their soldiers were coming into the town. She then stopped walking as she had the feeling that someone was behind her. Lightning turned around and rolled her eyes as two men walked towards her with dark smirks.

"Can I help you?" Lightning asked trying to get a move on.

"Oh I'm sure you can 'help' us a whole lot baby." One of them said walking up to her and reaching his hand out. Lightning grabbed his hand, turning it, then forcing his body around and kicking him at the wall next to them, knocking him the ground. Normally she would pull out her gunblade but for something like this, it seemed pointless to her. The other man stepped back and pulled out a knife. Suddenly a, white substance hit the attacker's hand sticking it to the wall. Lightning's eyes widen at it, seeing that it looked like a giant spider web. She then fast turned to see a man in red and blue jumped down near her.

Spider-man looked at both the woman and the thug, and decided to do the best course of action. Banter.

"W-W-Who are you?" the thug stuttered in fear, trying to free his hand.

"Oh you know, just a concerned citizen. I was in the neighborhood and happened to see you and your friend bothering this nice lady here." Spidey replied. The thug used his free hand to reach for his pocket and pulled out another knife. "*gasp* Are those knives?" Spidey asked in fake fear.

"Yeah, yeah they are."

"You found my weakness. It's small knives." Spider-man said covering his head, and getting on the ground. Then fast as a bullet Spidey fired a web at the thug's other hand. "Ah-ha fooled ya. Now ah... hold on" Spider-man brought both his hands to his mask. "I think ah... going to ah, ah AHCHOO!" Spider-man shot another web at the thug's crotch. Spider-man burst out laughing at this.

"This isn't funny!"

"Oh it's kinda funny."

Lightning couldn't believe what she was watching. At first she this man amazed her at the way he came out of nowhere and shot a large spider web at the poor excuse for a thug. Now, she was trying to think of a way to shut him up. He wouldn't stop talking! He talks more than Snow. She then noticed the red and blue wearing man was walking over to the other thug who started to stand up.

"Hey c'mon man you're all right." Spidey said helping the thug stand up. "Go ahead, hit me. C'mon don't be shy." Spidey said, and said thug swung at him but the web slinger ducked and kneed the thug's gut. Spider-man crossed his arms and shook his head in fake disappointment and used his foot to push the thug at the wall and webbing him there.

"Shame, just shame." Spidey said before turning over to the woman. "No need to thank me ms, just doing my job." Spider-man told her, going into a heroic pose. All Lightning did was stare at him confusing the web slinger. "Um, ma'am, are you alright." He asked again only to see she brought up three figures.

"One, I could've handled that myself. Two, who or what are you? And three, do you ever stop talking?" Lightning demanded, feeling a little (very) annoyed.

"Huh, you its funny, out of those three the third question is the one I usually get. Huh look at that."

"Don't change the subject."

"Oh right... what were we talking about again?" Lightning narrowed her eyes at his response. He chuckled nervously at her. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Now to answer your questions, I am The Amazing Spider-man, and no, I tend to never stop talking. Most of my fans would kill me if I didn't tell a joke once and while."

"What?"

"It was a joke." Spidey answered. Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose. Yep, this guy really does talk more than Snow. She then raised an eyebrow, realizing something else.

"Wait, did you say your name was Spider-man?"

"Why yes I did. The Amazing, The Spectacular, and The Sensational Spider-man, The world's Greatest Super Hero at your service." Lightning once again narrowed her eyes. 'Superhero?' now this guy really starting to sound like Snow with his talk of being a hero. She only her head, not knowing what else to say at this point.

"Well I've never heard of anyone called Spider-man before or anything about a superhero." Lightning turned her gaze to the red and blue hero making him nervous. Yes he can fight his way through one of Karven's traps, but somehow this woman's stare made the idea of fighting Kaine seem non-threatening.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly from around here." Spidey said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, then where are you from?" Lightning asked (demanded) raising an eyebrow, and crossing her arms. Spider-man paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell her or not, but at the same time it's not like he knew anyone in this dimension so what did he have to lose.

"...If I were to tell you that I came from another dimension trying to stop a super villain and a new villain from talking over the world and due to destroying a dimensional gate portal I ended up here... what would you say?"

"I'd wouldn't, say, I'd do. And what I'd do is I'd kick you in the area that happens to be one of mans greatest weak spots and throw you in an asylum for the mentally insane." Lightning said firmly.

"Riiiiiiiight. Well it was nice meeting you ms...

"Lightning."

"Lightning... your name's Lightning?"

"Oh yeah and _'Spider-man'_ is a completely normal name."

"Ah touché. Well, see you around." Spider-man said and started to walk off. As he was walking however, Lightning noticed the way he started clench onto his right side and limped a little while moving.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Who me? No, no I'm fine! See look at me, all fine and swell!" Spider-man tried to convince her but Lightning yet again narrowed her eyes, walked foreword and jabbed Spider-man in the right side where his ribs were located.

"Gagh! Fffffffffffffffffffffu-ahhhhhhh!" Spider-man hissed in absolute pain, grasping his side.

"Oh 'all fine and swell' are we?" Lightning rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we headed?" Spider-man managed to speak out.

"My place, it's not far. I was actually on my way home when you arrived."

"Your place huh? We just met; don't you think you should at least buy me dinner first?" Spidey cracked a smirk then suddenly felt a fist hit his gut.

"J-Just... just shut up and let's go." Lightning said her face red for the first time in what seemed like forever. After a few minutes of walking, Spiderman and Lightning finally made it to Lightning's home and entered it.

"Nice place." Spider-man commented. He wasn't lying; it was a hell of a lot better than his own home. Lightning brought him over to the living room and walked over to her couch and gently put Spider-man down on it.

"Wait here, I'll be right back with the first aid kit." She turned to leave when Spider-man spoke again.

"You didn't have to help me, but thank you."

"Don't worry about it." And with that, she went to get the first aid kit. Spider-man looked around the house and couldn't argue that yes, this was a nice looking place. He then took notice of a picture on a table beside the couch. He picked and took a closer look at it, and saw Lightning standing next to another woman who looked a bit like her and also had pink hair, only a different shade of pink. At that moment Lightning returned with the first aid kit in her.

"I'm back." She said getting the web head's attention. Spider-man looked at the picture one last time before turning over to Lightning who took a seat on the couch, opening the medical box. "Take off your shirt." She ordered causing Spidey to smirk.

"Now I know you have to buy me di-" He stopped the moment he saw Lightning bring up her fist. He remained silent for a moment before removing the part of his costume like he told to do. Lightning got to work on wrapping the bandages on Spider-man and checking for cuts that needed stitching.

"How did, you get this many injuries in to first place?"

"Would you believe me if-?

"Just answer the damn question." Lightning sighed.

"Alright, alright. Well what I said about coming from another dimension was true, and back in my dimension I was tracking one of my enemies, a Super Villain who goes by the name the Jackal, who was building some kind of dimensional gate portal so he could find other version of himself and convince them to work with him to conquer the Multi-verse. When I found him, I saw he teamed up with a few other villains. One in particular I thought was a rumor. A ninja by the name of Ronin. Which is kinda funny seeing how 'Ronin' in English means 'Masterless Samurai' and he's a ninja. It's funny. Anyway, we fought and damaged the machine in the process causing it to explode. I got caught in the explosion which sent me to the Nexus, an area in the center of the Multi-verse itself, and while there, I smashed into a dimensional window sending me here, to your dimension. And that's pretty much all there is to it." Spider-man explained, getting an expressionless look from Lightning. Now one might be wondering why Spider-man would tell Lightning this, even though he just met her and has no idea who she is. One, because he doesn't know anyone from this dimension and there's something about her that tell him he can trust her. Two, because he hoping she believes him.

"...I need to see if there are any damages to head, so I need to remove your mask." The pink haired woman said reaching for his mask, but Spider-man grabbed her hand, stopping her. "What's wrong? I need to check for any injuries, you might have a brain damage for all I know."

"...You don't believe a word I just said do you?"

"Would you?"

"Harsh. But I'll worry about any head injuries."

"Okay, why?"

"I'm a Superhero remember, secret identity and all." Spidey gave her a smirk and Lightning gave him a hard stare until something came to mind.

"But if you come from another dimension, what do you have to hide?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

'_Clever.'_ Spidey thought as he continued to face Lightning's stare. It's not that he didn't trust her, it's just he feels uncomfortable revealing his identity to someone he just met. "I just feel comfortable wearing it."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Take. It. Off."

"No."

"Last warning, take it off, or I'll remove it off your face myself." Lightning stated getting off the couch.

"I'd like to see you try." Spider-man shot back also getting off the couch. The two stared at each other for a few moments, then faster than anyone could see Lightning grabbed Spider-man's arm and tossed him across the room. As he hit the ground the only on his mind was...

'_Hey, why didn't my Spider Sense go off?' _He wondered, then out of nowhere appeared above him and reached for his mask. Spider-man quickly grabbed her wrist and used his right leg to side sweep her legs causing her to fall over. However before Lightning hit the floor Spider-man fired a web at the wall, lifting himself up and grabbing on to Lightning in the process, keeping her from hitting the ground and Lightning then found her body next to his, her head on his chest, and his arm around her waist. Lightning for the second time today found herself blushing at being near this man. This man just met a few minutes ago, and told her a completely insane story. So why did she feel warm being him? Spider-man himself was having similar thoughts. In the back of his mind he the urge to continue to hold her and not let her go. Lightning stepped away from Spider-man and stood in place for a moment.

"My bathroom is over there." She points to the right side of the living room. "You can use it for privacy. You know, for your mask. I'll be in the kitchen until you're done." Lightning then walked to the kitchen leaving Spider-man to himself. Spider-man grabbed the first aid kit and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and took off his mask and started to wrap bandages around his head but took notice that he had a very invisible bruise on his face. Spider-man was no push over; he had fought all kinds of foes and only super humans were able to marks on him. He had no idea who Ronin was, but Spidey knew for a fact he wasn't normal. Anyone who can break his ribs and bruise his face was definitely more than a common thug trying to make a name for himself. What worried the web slinger is that when he and the ninja fought, it was the same explosion that sent Spider-man to this dimension, so there was a possibility that Ronin was here as well. His mind then went to Lightning. She had no idea who he was and even stated she didn't believe him when he said he came from another universe, yet she brought him into her home and patched him up. Spider-man then thought about the small moment he held her in his arm. Spider-man's not an idiot, he knows what that feeling was, he knew it all too well, it happened a long time ago with another woman.

And her name was Gwen.

* * *

Lightning stood silently holding a cup of water in her hand. She didn't want to like what she felt when Spider-man caught her from hitting the ground. She was supposed to strong, invulnerable, and harder then stone. And she hated men like him. That's one of the reasons why she hates Snow. And yet this man who sounds pretty much insane, and told her some equally insane story, had somehow given her a warm feeling she hasn't felt in years. And while she thought his story was crazy, he didn't sound like he was lying. Lightning could tell when someone's lying not only by looking in their eyes, but since he wore the mask she couldn't see, however she can register the overall tone of his voice. And from what she heard it didn't sound like he was lying.

'_But his story just sound so... so... comic book!'_ Lightning thought to herself. She then placed a hand on her chest. Deciding she had enough of whatever it was she was feeling, she rolled her eyes and went back to her drink.

After a couple minutes later Spider-man patched up what needed to be and went to tell Lightning.

"Hey, I'm back." Spidey said and Lightning turned to him.

"Hey." She responded back then turned to the window, and there was an awkward silence that followed. After a minute, Spider-man decided to speak.

"So uh..."

"You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked, you don't have a place to stay do you?"

"Uh... yeeeeaaaahh... no. No I don't." Spider-man answered rubbing his head. He had been too focused on other things he didn't realize that he had no place to rest his. Lightning sigh as she knew there was only one choice now. Or maybe there were others but right now this is the only one she could think of.

"I don't a have guest so the couch is only place for you to sleep while you're here."

"Well thanks I- wait what?"

"You don't have a place to stay, you're still injured, and something tells me you're not going to want to check in a hospital, so this really is the option."

"Look... you don't have to let me stay here I can-

"I just said this is the only option. You're welcome." Lightning finished, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Well damn, it seems once again a woman Spider-man had just met had once again forced him into submission with words.

"Alright, you win. And thank you Lightning." Spider-man thanked with a smile behind his mask. Even though she couldn't see it, Lightning could swear she could feel his smile and returned it with a nod.

"Again you're welcome. And you and call me Light." Lightning then turned and left the kitchen. Spider-man watched her leave and then looked out and saw it was now night. He walked over to the couch laid down on it. Before he slept however several thoughts came to mind, one in particular.

'_What have you gotten yourself into this time Spidey?'_ And with that, he finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Psicom HQ:**

A man walked through the metal hallways of the base, very frustrated at the new findings. He wore an all black uniform with a sword strapped to his side. This is Yaag Rosch, a high ranking officer in the Psicom army. He stopped in front of a maximum security door and opened it. He walked in a dark room with a single small light, and looked upon a person whose face was covered in shadows. The shadowy man started to chuckle.

"So what do I owe the honor... or lack thereof, heh, heh, heh." He said, unnerving Rosch a bit.

"You and those... others appeared out of nowhere, so I want to know why." Rosch said.

"Ah, the question why. Why am I here? Why are you here? Why any of us here? Maybe I am here for no reason at all. Maybe I'm here for something more. Maybe I'm because I'm bored. Who knows, but finding out makes it fun that for sure. Heh, heh, ha." The shadowy man chuckled again much to Rosch's annoyance. Rosch leaned in closer and snarled.

"Who. Are. You?" The Shadowy man grinned and leaned in to the light revealing had green fur.

"Who am I? I am **The Jackal. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

**Unknown Location:**

He stood there watching the people below him. This world was not so different from his own. The fact is none of this would have happened if a certain spider hadn't crawled in. He fought Spider-man for the most part with just his bare hands. And he felt the spider's rib break from his strike. Doing that wasn't easy no matter what people say. If the man could stand up to the gamma being known as the Hulk and win, was anything but easy. But _he_ is not like most men. _He_ was trained in multiple hand to hand combat forms. _He_ is a master swords man. A trained assassin. _He_ is Ronin. And Ronin will complete his mission.

"Heh, heh, you haven't changed a bit." Ronin whispered to himself and walked away, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

_**Trailer for future chapters**_

* * *

"_So who's that in the picture with you?" Spider-man asked Lightning._

"_My sister."_

* * *

"_Look I don't know what this whole L'cie thing is, but I'll help in any way I can." Spider-man told Sareh and Snow._

* * *

"_So what's the plan?" Spidey asked snow, picking himself up._

"_Charge in, guns blazing." Snow answered._

"_Oh, this can only go so well." Spider-man muttered sarcastically._

* * *

"_Hey Kid, what's your name?" Spider-man asked a white haired boy who back away from Spider-man. The web head scratched his head and turned to the girl who Snow gave a gun to. "Uh just some advice kid, you might want to give that gun to someone else. No child should kill." Spider-man told her. The girl looked at the gun for a moment and nodded._

* * *

"_So who's the guy in the red and blue suit? Your boyfriend?" Sazh asked Lightning._

"_He's not my boyfriend." Lightning said._

* * *

"_If I don't do something Vanille is gonna be a Cie'th! You expect me to sit here and accept that?!" Fang exclaimed at Spider-man._

"_I'm not saying that. I'm saying with the way you're working a lot of innocent people are gonna get hurt." Spidey explained._

* * *

"_C'mon with you on our side there's no way we can lose." Snow said clapping and Spider-man shoulder. "And besides, what's the worst that can happen?"_

* * *

_Psicom soldiers continued to fire as Spider-man and Snow took cover._

* * *

_Something hit ground hard and they saw a giant robot with what looked like buzz saw hands._

* * *

_Spider-man picked up Sareh and began to run from the zombie like creatures known as Cie'th._

* * *

_Rosch could just stand in the Jackal's lab in awe as he stared at equipment he had never seen before._

"_What is all this?" He whispered._

"_The Future."_

* * *

_Rosch could see a room doors opening, all with different tech. A room with a metal bird suit, a room with a mecha lizard suit, a room with metal wrist, knee, and shoulder pads and a metal chest plate. All shaped like a lion's face with some fur on it, a room with a suit attached to several mechanical tentacles, a room with a single vile of white goo like substance inside that almost looked alive._

* * *

"_With this... we can change the world."_

* * *

_Rosch walked near the final room, which inside had a black metal suit standing on a black metal hovering machine that he swore looked like a glider._

* * *

"_What about this... Spider-man?" Rosch asked, causing the Jackal to smirk._

"_Not everyone has a happy ending."_

* * *

_Spider-man noticed it suddenly became dark and looked down and saw a shadow had covered him. He turned around and someone drop a few feet away from him. It was the reason he's stuck here. Ronin. The two just stared at each other, Hope taking a few steps back, and without uttering a single word, the spider and the ninja charged at each other._

* * *

"_Yeah, what?" Spidey muttered to himself as he and the others started to move out again._

* * *

_**Amazing Fantasy 13**_

* * *

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: Now before anyone calls/shouts filler, please keep in mind I needed to find a way to introduce our main characters to each other. And as you can tell, the story starts before a bit before Final Fantasy 13 starts offering a bit more time introduce this world to Spider-man. That way nothing feels rushed and everything makes sense.**

**So please, no calling this filler.**

**And I added the trailer because I now found a way to keep more people interested and believe me, everything that you just read in the trailer will happen I promise. And yeah I'll admit, some parts came from The Amazing Spider-man 2, I won't lie.**

**And now, time once again for 'which story would you like me to write?' Again, this is where I write a story title and summary and you vote on which one or more you want to see.**

**Only this time it's special because there are five. Why?**

**Because two of them are connected with this story.**

_**-Marvel Multiversal Heroes**_

_Connection to Amazing Fantasy__- After Spider-man's disappearance, many of the other heroes try to find him but end up in other dimensions themselves. Will they find their missing friend, or will they be trapped in the Multi-verse? Find out. __**(Marvel and X-overs)**_

_**-The Savage Six**_

_Connection to Amazing Fantasy__- After the disappearance of Spider-man, Kaine has found himself without a purpose, on his lonely road he comes across other villains like himself, and together they'll show everyone what fear truly is as they become The Savage Six. –M rated and dark themes __**(Spider-man and Marvel)**_

_**-Marvel the War**_

_The government has made a new law. The Superhuman __Registration Act. Iron man is onboard with it and Captain America is against it. And this into a civil war. However, behind all of this, a dark evil is rising. Will the heroes stop fighting each other and worked together again? Or will they all fall? __**(Marvel)**_

_**-Marvel United they Stand**_

_An old enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. returns. This enemy is close to taking over the world and destroying S.H.I.E.L.D. In a last effort to save the world, Nick Fury calls any and all Superheroes to help save the world. They must all unite and face this evil and win, or else all is lost. __**(Marvel)**_

_**-The World's Greatest Super Hero**_

_This is a retelling and different take on the origin of Spider-man. And when I say different, I mean different. With a different back story, different reasons for getting his powers, a different love interest, and different origins of some of the characters and some of the villains. __**(Spider-man)**_

**Okay that's it for now. I hope you continue to read this story and I'll try to be faster when writing.**

**Don't forget to vote on which story you want to see.**

**And don't forget to review.**


End file.
